


Till Sunrise

by ofreverentia



Series: 10 Stories [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: A/N: The one part I cut out of Chapter 8 ;P I added the parts prior and after from the original chapter but to actually get a full picture of how they got here and such, maybe read the previous chapters!If errors found please excuse, not entirely beta-read





	Till Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The one part I cut out of Chapter 8 ;P I added the parts prior and after from the original chapter but to actually get a full picture of how they got here and such, maybe read the previous chapters!  
> If errors found please excuse, not entirely beta-read

Javier felt exhausted after unpacking, storing his bags in the wardrobe careful to leave enough room for Yuzuru. He has seen how much the guy always packs with him even for short trips, then he put his favorite Pablo Alboran album on and settled in one of the comfortable chairs in the living room, gazing out at the skyline. He was dozing off, head lolling to the side here and there when he heard the buzzing of the door. Shaking himself awake, Javier turned his head to see Yuzuru fighting with his bags to fit all at once through the door. Laughing the older male stood up and went to help the other. Yuzuru smiled at him and when the door closed behind them wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a long kiss to his lips.  


“Hey.” He murmured already feeling another kiss on his lips, Yuzuru gently maneuvering them towards the bed. Javier didn’t even question it. Since Sendai they haven’t really had the time to do anything intimate aside from cuddles and kisses. Now they had their own room a big bed just for the two of them. Since Yumi wasn’t with Yuzuru to help him settle in, Javier guessed he asked her to give them privacy. The Japanese fell back on the mattress pulling Javier with him, never breaking off the kiss.

\----

The intention in the others movements was clear, they wouldn’t stop and Javier found himself how he didn’t want to either. He was willing to map out every inch of skin on Yuzurus body with his lips and fingers. He broke their kiss just enough to pull their shirts off, throwing it somewhere behind his back. Yuzuru watched with hooded eyes, teeth sinking into his lower lip and Javier felt his heart speed up at the sight along with another garment becoming a bit more uncomfortable.

Feeling two, strong legs wrap around his waist and pulling him in closer he had a good impression he wasn’t the only one in such a situation. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around his shoulders and that is all he needed to lean down again, kissing his lips red and swollen. Retreating to collect his breathing he moved down to the gorgeous jawline of his lover, then to his neck being cautious not to leave too heavy marks as their outfits didn’t hide enough skin on the tour. Yuzuru arched into every touch, releasing the most delicious moans.

“You are gorgeous. Mi amor.” Javier whispered along the patches of skin he worshipped, traveling lower with each syllable. Yuzuru moved his hands from his shoulders to grab the sheets above his head, presenting his exposed chest. Javier groaned, rolling his hips down and flicked his tongue along one nipple. The whimper it ripped from the younger male went straight to his groan and he paid the erect bud attention for a few minutes then the other. By the time, he moved lower Yuzuru was whimpering and obvious sent in his pants.

Javier pulled away to marvel at his work. Yuzuru looked wrecked and he didn’t even start. He had to reassure that when he moved a bit further away it was only to remove their remaining clothes, doesn’t want to be distributed by that tonight anymore. However, as the pants and boxers dropped to the floor he may have stared a bit longer at all the exposed skin in front of him. Seeing Yuzuru like this was different from every other time, he had a feeling he would find new ways to admire each time.

As if Yuzuru knew what he was thinking - well he could exactly see what kind of reaction the view was causing - he spread his legs further apart, fingers curling into the sheets above his head again. Javier cursed under his breath reaching for the nightstand where he previously put some essentials they could need, mentally praising himself for thinking ahead. He dropped a small bottle of lube and a condom next to Yuzuru. The Japanese glanced at them and promptly flicked the condom aside.

“Tests came clean for Olympics, we don’t need right?” If Javier could get any, harder than he was this would be the moment. Nodding his head, he pushed Yuzuru further up on the mattress so he could settle between his legs while laying down, pressing kisses on his inner thighs. The closer his lips moved to the highly neglected area, obviously demanding more attention the harder did Yuzuru grab the sheets. Javier let his breath ghost over the tip making the male below him shiver from head to toe, whimpering. Having dragged the situation long enough he lowered himself, lips parting around Yuzurus hard length. He can't recall which of them moaned at the feeling and while he could possibly count on one hand his experience in this position or in general with another man but everything felt natural when it came to Yuzuru. He lapped at the red tip, already leaking pre-cum and as the younger buried his fingers in his hair instead of grabbing the sheets, he knew he was doing something he liked. Javier let the sounds guide him, hands stroking the strong thighs, which could crush him if Yuzuru lost control of his limbs. Riled up from the teasing it didn't take long to the younger tightening his grip in his hair and mumbling a sentence in a mix of Japanese and English. Javier only braced himself moving his head lower so he felt the tip of Yuzurus cock down his throat. The sensation must have been too much for him, as he soon tasted a bit of sour on his tongue. Swallowing every drop, he retreated making sure none wasted. Yuzuru was panting heavily under him, small shivers running through his body, overly sensitive.

A beat or two passed, and then Javier felt the soft lips of Yuzuru on his own, pulled up to settle between his legs. Due to the movement, his own neglected cock rubbed against Yuzurus hips. Javier moaned into the kiss fighting the urge to grind down and seek more friction.

"I will Javi watch." Yuzuru murmured against his lips before he pushed the Spaniards off and rolled on his stomach. Javier didn't know what he should watch, confusion written all over his face until Yuzuru popped the lid of the lube open and poured a generous amount on his long fingers.

"Shit." The curse got lost, as that was the moment Yuzuru pushed past his own ring of muscles, literally mewling at the feeling. Javier watched transfixed at the image in front of him, Yuzuru slowly opening himself up for him, knees holding him for the right angle, face pressed into the sheets. The second finger slid inside and Javier couldn't just watch anymore. Reaching for the lube he coated his own fingers and gently slapped the one from the younger male away, replacing the digits with his own. The sound Yuzuru made had his cock twitching.

With some guidance, he made the Japanese whimper louder, biting the sheet in pure pleasure. Javier found the right spot he could tell from the intensity of the shiver shaking the body below him and the clenching around his fingers. He started to lose his control. Yuzuru turned his head, eyes hooded with desire, lips swollen and red.

"Habi..." The accent stronger than ever, Javier growled nodding his head. Using the lube again, he pushed the bottle off the bed, positioning himself and then slowly pushed inside. Yuzuru arched his back in a painful looking angle but all those Bielmanns reassured Javier it wasn't actually painful, not when it came to the younger male.

The sensation was incredible, the heat enveloping him nearly making him cum right there but Javier fought it. Slowly he eased himself in, bottoming out. Leaning over his lovers back, he pressed a few kisses in his shoulder waiting for Yuzuru to adjust. A minute or two later he received a nod of approval and he moved.

Javier tried to move sweet and slow but it wasn't enough, both needing more and he ended up pushing hard and fast into Yuzuru. No restrictions applied to the sounds or volume and he loved how vocal they both were, especially Yuzuru. Feeling proud to be the one causing his boyfriend losing control. Reaching over that sinfully tiny waist, he stroked Yuzurus cock in sync with his thrusts. A few strong tugs and the younger spilled all over the sheets, Javier following suit unable to hold on with the sudden tightness around him.

Javier collapsed on top of Yuzuru not worried he couldn't handle the weight. He may looked frail but he knew better. Turning his head he pressed a kiss to the others cheek, letting his breathing calm down enough to move off. Both moaned as he slid out and Yuzuru rolled towards him the second he laid down. Curling his arms around the other, Javier pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"I love you." He felt the smile and reply against his collarbone more than seeing or hearing it.

"Round two?" Yuzuru asked causing Javier to laugh out loud. "Give this old man a minute or two before we go again, okay?"

\----

Javier leaned against the headboard, with a very tired Yuzuru resting his head on his chest, fingers gently playing with dark strands. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the moment, still basking in the beautiful afterglow but then he felt the other shift. Prying his eyes open, which were ready to stay shut he found him boyfriend smiling brightly only inches away from his face. 

“Room-service? Don’t think I can move much or...” His nose scrunched up in that adorable way making Javier grin and press a kiss on the tip. “Sure, I must be getting old, I am quite tired myself.” He already felt like falling asleep before Yuzuru arrived and they spent a few hours in bed, making sure both of them got rid of any pent up frustrations over the past week. Yuzuru nearly doubled over at that nodding his head, confirming that ‘Yes, Javi getting old’ then before the older male could attack his side he slid from the bed, searching for some clothes and fetched the menu. They took solid ten minutes to decide what to get and Yuzuru made the order for the two of them. As they waited, they settled on the bed again, cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should feel sorry but I am not. ;P


End file.
